Isabella Crouch
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella is really the daughter of Barty Crouch Jr. Set in New Moon. Read as she helps voldemort win while capturing the heart of Lucius Malfoy. Mature Content. Bella/Lucius.


Ok I have had few requests for a Bella/Lucius Harry Potter/Twilight crossover so I'm going to give it a try. Let me know what you all think. Remember like all my stories it will be very mature and this will be a Dark winning story. Bella is a witch, a Slytherin pureblood actually named Isabella Crouch. Barty Crouch Jr. was her father, her mother died in the first war after her father went to jail. She was raised by her grandfather up until he died during the Tri Wizard tournament, but she hated him anyways. She is best friends with Draco Malfoy and has always wanted to be a death eater like her father was. She also has had a huge crush on Draco's father since she met him back in first year. That crush turned into love as she got older but she thinks she doesn't have a chance with him, Draco think's it's great and tries to help Bella and his father get together. His mother was killed by the dark lord for betraying her family and spying for Dumbledore, Lucius and Draco never liked or loved her anyways and Draco thinks his father lust after Bella anyways. When Bella's father was killed during forth year she was pissed. She had started having a relationship with her father while he was on his mission, in secret of course and she loved him. After he was killed it made her hate Dumbledore and Potter that much more and she went right to the dark lord the first moment she could and joined him. The dark lord was impressed with her and gave her the mark right away and even allowed her to move in with him in Riddle manor and adopted her. We're going to pretend the last two books didn't happen. When Draco and Bella finished their 7th year at Hogwarts the dark lord sent her on a mission to Forks to pretend to be a Muggle and gather information on the Cullen's. They are friends of Dumbledore and Snape told them Dumbledore plans to recruit them for the final battle, Snape is loyal to the dark lord not Dumbledore, So the dark lord needed all the information he could get on them and to see if any of them could be converted to his side so he sent Bella. Bella glamour herself and made Charlie think he was her dad. Read what happens when she returns to the Wizarding world after her mission is over and continues to fight for the dark. What will the Cullen's think. Will any of them be converted to the dark side by Bella and will Lucius and Bella finally realize their feelings for each other now that Bella is 18 and legal. Review as always.

Bella POV

Merlin I miss home.

I was sitting in my bed looking at the mark on my arm. I have to keep it glamoured so the stupid Cullen's don't see it but when I'm alone I like to look at it. It's beautiful and I'm proud to wear it for my lord. On my other arm was the stupid bite mark from James I got a few weeks ago. Since then Edward's been distant but I couldn't give a shit. Kissing him makes my stomach churn. I have to close my eyes and picture a tall, muscular older blonde wizard that haunts my dreams every night.

Ah Lucius. My best friend's father. He is the picture perfect image of a yummy wizard. Draco thinks it's terribly funny when he sees me drooling over his father. My best friend is a bloody git.

Draco's mother was killed like a year and a half ago when Snape told everyone she was a spy for Dumbledore. She was selling out her own family, even her own sister.

Bellatrix, now there's a character you'll never meet anywhere else. She is crazy, funny, and scary and the coolest witch ever. I love her. Since she was broken out of Azkaban and found out who I was and that the dark lord had adopted me when my father Barty Crouch Jr. was killed she takes it upon herself to mother me at every turn. She was devastated when she found out here sister was a spy and then she was angry. When the dark lord had Narcissa killed everyone was slightly relived.

Draco told me a long time ago that his mother was a bitch. All he ever had growing up was his father, who he loved dearly, but his mother never cared for Draco or Lucius, only herself. Stupid bitch didn't know what she had at home. She deserved to die.

Now here I sit in Forks Washington on my mission for the dark lord to gather info on the Cullen's. Who are Dumbledore's pets? Well all expect Jasper. I found while scanning his thoughts one day using Legilimency, that the dark lord taught me, that he can't stand Dumbledore and he also really doesn't feel at home with the Cullen's. Alice cheats on him all the time, with Edward of all people. If I really cared anything for Edward I would be crushed but I don't give a shit who he fucks. But I do like Jasper so to do that to him is a crime and both Edward and the stupid pixy bitch should be killed. And I hope to be there when they are.

Looking back at the mark James put on my arm I felt a new surge of anger. I couldn't even defend myself with magic because I was still underage and I couldn't let the Cullen's know who I was. The dark lord was pissed when that happened. Not at me, he's never mad at me.

In fact he treats me better than he does anyone else. He's cold and scary as hell to everyone else but to me, when were alone at home, he treats me like a father should and I know my father would be proud to know his daughter was adopted by the dark lord Voldemort. He also treats his inner circle pretty good too. If they mess up they get punished but they are able to get away with a lot more than the other death eaters.

The inner circle consists of. Lucius, Draco, Snape, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Greyback and me. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are married and Snape and Rabastan have been lovers for many years. But back to what I was thinking. James.

The dark lord was so mad about that. He came to the hospital when I was hurt after the Cullen's left for a bit and wanted to heal me right then and there and take me back home. I had to beg him not to so I could finish my mission. I would not let him down. After much begging and giving him my sad face that he melts at he finally agreed. But he said one more accident and he was bringing me back home. I smiled at that. He really did care.

A tapping at my window brought me back to the real world. Looking up I saw the Malfoy owl outside my window. Covering up my mark again I jumped off the bed and let the owl in. It came in and dropped several letters at me feet and took a seat on my desk. Edward was hunting until tomorrow with the whole family except Jasper. I had noticed he didn't do a lot with the family and I had been slowly dropping doubt in his mind. I think soon I'll be able to approach him and get him to our side.

So with Edward gone till tomorrow I could read my letters and reply without worry.

The first one was from Bellatrix.

_My Bella poo. _At this I rolled my eyes.

_I hope the filthy Muggles and leeches aren't too horrible. It is really lonely around here without you. The light sides not been doing much but trying to stop us but were far too good for that to happen and with Snape feeding them false information they have no idea where to turn first. Snape says to tell you hi by the way and that your brilliant mind better still be intact when you return or he'll set you to doing tons of homework. _Another eye roll.

_The dark lord misses you too I think. He'll never admit it to us but I can tell. I've known my master for years and years and I can tell when he's thinking of something and I think he's lonely in the house without you, so I've taken it upon myself to come around more and keep him company. Even dark lords need mothering too. _

_It seems like so long since I have seen you and I wonder if you still look the same. Your turning 18 tomorrow and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. You have tons of gifts for you here from everyone just waiting for you to come home and open them. I hate you have to spent it with that bloodsucker. Don't you let him put his hands on my baby if he does I'll Crucio the venom right out of his ugly body. Well Tata for now. You better write back. _

_Bellatrix_

She is so silly. I quickly replied to her and then moved onto the next letter. It was from Draco.

_Bella_

_Hey there. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Pansy says to tell you that she can't wait to go shopping when you get back and have a girl's day out like you use to do at Hogwarts. _I laughed at this. Draco's girlfriend Pansy was another one of my best friends and I missed her too. _We all miss you around here. Just today father ask me if I had heard anything from you yet. You know I still keep telling you he has a thing for you and when you get back I'm going to prove it. And don't roll your eyes at me for saying that. _He knew me too well. _How's life as a muggle. I can't believe you didn't let the dark lord bring you back home when you got hurt. He was beside his self crucioing anyone that moved wrong when that happened. Father too was pissed. He paced all over the house mumbling about stupid bloodsuckers he'd like to kill. Hopefully your mission will be over soon and you can get away from there. I gave the dark lord your birthday gift and he put them in your room. He says you can't have them where you're at but I got you something anyways. Write us back soon so we know you're ok. _

_Draco_

Smiling and trying not to get my hopes up about Lucius I wrote Draco back and grabbed the last letter. It was from the dark lord.

_Bella_

_How are you? You better still be ok. I'd hate to have to come kill the whole town in anger if you were hurt again. _

_You have a large pile of gifts here for you waiting for your return and Nagini wanted me to tell her youngling that she misses you and wants you back so you call tell her all about the Muggles. _I laughed I loved that snake. Yes I can speak parseltongue now to since the dark lord did a spell with some of his blood when he adopted me so I would have some of his gift. Like talking to snake, Occlumency and Legilimency.

_Also I think if you don't come back soon I might Crucio Bellatrix. She thinks I need company and is always coming over to mother me like she does you. So hopefully when you get back she will lay off mothering me and go back to mothering the hell out of you. If she wasn't one of my best death eaters I might have killed her already just to get some peace. _

_I received your last report on the Vampires and I am very pleased. You have discovered all of their secrets. I visited the Volturi like you suggested and they have agreed to help if we need them. I think it's time you start wrapping this mission up. Try to get the one vampire on our side; Jasper was his name I think. With his background in war he will be useful. Your birthday is tomorrow and you said there throwing you a party. See if you can do something to stir up the vampires so they think it's too dangerous for them to stay around. I want you home in a few days, if you can bring Jasper with you that would be excellent if not then don't worry about it, but either way you've learned enough and it's time to come home. Use the mark when you're ready and I will send someone to fetch you. _

_Don't forget to erase the Muggles memories of you. _

_Lord Voldemort. _

"Okay, well that changes things." I said to myself. I pinned a quick reply that I understood and sent all the letters off with the owl. Now time to think, what could I do that would make the Cullen's, mainly Edward think they were too dangerous for me to be around.

Well Edwards always worried about bloodlust and he says Jasper has the worst maybe if I can get him to attack me he will think he was right. I need to talk to Jasper. Picking up my cell I called him.

"_Hello." Jasper said once he picked up. _

"_Hey Jasper its Bella." I told him. _

"_Hey Bella. No Edward's not home. Thank god." Jasper said and I laughed. He and Edward really didn't get along. _

"_No I need to talk to you. Are you home?" I ask him. _

"_Yes, why is something wrong." Jasper asks me. _

"_No, but I think it's time I told you the truth. I think I have a way to help you with your problem." I told him. He didn't know I read his mind and he's been wanting to leave. _

"_What problem." he asks confused. _I didn't say anything instead I apperated right into the Cullen's living room where Jasper was still on the phone. He jumped when he saw me appear in black swirls in the living room and his eyes were wide.

"What the fuck." he said closing his cell phone.

"Like I said I need to tell you something. I also know you're not happy here. You know Alice cheats on you with everyone she can even Edward and you don't like the animal diet am I right." I said and he nodded still tense.

"How do you know that and what are you." he ask me I sighed and raised my left sleeve and uncovered my mark and he gasp.

"Do you know what this is Jasper." I ask him.

"It's the dark mark. A sign for the death eaters and you-know-who or at least that's what the old man said when he came to visit a while back." Jasper said sneering at the mention of Dumbledore.

"Yes that man is Dumbledore and I hate him too. Jasper I need to tell you some stuff but I need a magical oath you won't say anything to anyone until I tell you, you can." I told him and he nodded.

"You have to say it Jasper." I said rolling my eyes. He rolled his too.

"I promise not to say anything unless you give me permission." Jasper said and magic settle around us sealing the oath.

"Ok now. I am a death eater and a witch." I told him and his eyes went wide again.

"Does Edward know?" Jasper asks and I shook my head.

"Hell no. And you should know that I don't give I shit about that candy ass prude." I said and Jasper laughed.

"I was sent here by the dark lord to get close to your family so I can gather all your secrets. The dark lord knows Dumbledore is recruiting you guys for the finale battle and we needed to know who you were. He also wanted to see if I could convert some of you and bring you to our side. You're the only one that seems different in the family, you seem unhappy and I know you haven't always lived like this. Major." I told him and he smirked at the nickname.

"Your right I haven't always lived this sissy lifestyle. I only did it for Alice because I thought she was my mate but I learned a while back she's not and she's an unfaithful bitch. If it wasn't for Rose and Emmett I wouldn't have ever known she was cheating on me and with anyone, even Edward." Jasper said and his eyes went black with anger.

"Carlisle and Esme don't believe me. To them golden boy Edward and perfect Alice can never do any wrong. Rose as you know hates her life and Emmett follows Rose. They don't want to go with Dumbledore either but we can't figure out a way to leave without Alice finding us." Jasper told me. Hum Rose and I never got along but taking three of their numbers to the dark side would be good.

"Do you know anything about the dark lord? I mean the truth about the dark side." I ask him and he shook his head.

"Only what Dumbledore said, which sounded like a load of bullshit to me." Jasper said.

"Do you think Rose and Emmett would want to hear this too so they can decided. If you three agree to join I can take you with me and Alice won't be able to find you. She can't see around werewolves and we have several on our side also the dark lords wards around his house are powerful. Her visions will not get passed them." I told him. He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"They should be back any second I can hear them, they didn't want to stay with the others. The others won't come back till tomorrow. How are you going to stop Alice from seeing this now." he ask and I smirked pulled out my wand and cast wards around the house.

"There, they will only work for a while but it will be long enough to tell you what I have to." I said and he nodded. We lapsed into silence until we heard Rose and Emmett walk through the door.

"Jazz man were back. We ditched your cheating ass bitch and her pansy boy." Emmett yelled out and then stopped when they saw Bella sitting on the couch next to Jasper. She gave them a smile.

"Guys have a seat Bella's got something to tell us and you're going to want to be sitting for this shit." Jasper said and they moved silently to the other couch and sat.

"Ok I need your promise that you won't tell anyone what I tell you unless I give you permission too." Bella ask them.

"We promise." they both said and jumped when magic settled around them.

"What was that?" Rose ask.

"You just gave a magical oath not to talk about anything." Bella told them and Rose and Emmett looked confused.

"Ok I'll just come right out and say it. I am a witch and I am a death eater for the dark lord." Bella said and Emmett burst out laughing. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and pulled up her sleeve, he stop laughing immediately.

"How the hell. Does Edward know?" Emmett ask.

"No and why does everyone keep asking me that. Like he's my father and I need permission to do anything. Please." Bella scoffed and Jasper snorted in laughter.

"Guys she knows all about Alice and Edward. She was sent here by the dark lord to get to know us and our secrets since Dumbledore wants us to fight for him against them. Bella knew that I was different from the others and knew I didn't want any part of Dumbledore and his side and that I don't like living like this. I told her you two feel the same and she said she wanted to explain about their side and what it has to offer. If we chose to join them, she can get us away from the others and take us somewhere Alice can't find us at." Jasper told them quickly. They looked at Bella and then nodded for her to continue.

"Okay so to start my name isn't Bella Swan isn't Bella Crouch. My father was Barty Crouch Jr. he was sent to Azkaban when I was a baby for torturing a few light people. He went in with three other death eaters. The three LeStrange's. My father was broke out of Azkaban a few years ago and helped the dark lord get his body back buy disgusting himself as a teacher at Hogwarts and making sure Harry Potter was used for the ritual. Well my father was killed after that by the Dementors or soul sucking demons. I went and joined the dark lord right after that to help avenge my father and my mother who was killed by the light right after my father went to jail. The dark lord liked me and gave me the mark, let me live in his home and even adopted me. Yes I was sent here to gather information, no I don't love your brother, and he is so not my type. I like manly men not pansy's. There's a man back home that I like, not that he knows or anything." I said and all three vampires smirked at me. Fuckers.

"Anyways, I'm not going to lie to you and say our side is all sunshine and roses because it's not. We are dark, evil is what some people like to call us. We torture and kill anyone we think is unworthy or oppose us. We don't like Muggles and we think mud bloods should be controlled. We think purebloods, half bloods and dark creatures should be given more rights above the others. Dumbledore wants us to live in harmony with Muggles but he's putting us at danger. Humans fear what they don't know and we'd have another witch hunt if Dumbledore wins. When you join the dark lord there is no going back. It's lifetime service. You do what he says, kill and torture when he says but you're working for a better cause. He will kill you if you betray him and torture you if you fail, but he rewards you when you succeed." I told them and they all listened in silence.

"You should also know we already have the Volturi on our side now. Your family is alone in this if you join the light. Yes Dumbledore has Harry Potter 'the chosen one' or whatever there calling him now. But the dark lord has figured out a way to beat Potter and Dumbledore. Also my mission is coming to an end. The dark lord wants me home in a few days; he says I need to do something that would make Edward leave me because he thinks he's too dangerous. If you guys want to go with me you can you just need to let me know what you decide?" I finished and everyone sat back and thought it over.

"Well I for one am sick and tired of being treated like a weak out cast in this house. I miss the wars, human blood and the freedom of just being a vampire. I think I would like to go with you Bella." Jasper said, he was the first person to answer. Emmett looked at Rose for her answer and I knew he wouldn't go without her no matter how much he may want to. Rose looked around at everyone before sighing.

"I don't know how much use Emmett and I will be. We don't have any extra powers or a past with wars. But I think I'd like to go to. I know I have never acted like I like you and I want to apologize for that. It wasn't you I didn't like it was Edward and Alice and this whole situation in this house and I think I took it out of you so no one would know the real reason of why I was so mad. I've never had human blood so I don't know what I'm missing but from the way Jasper and Emmett talk I think I'd like to try it. I hate Carlisle for turning me, Alice is a cheating bitch and Edward and I have always hated each other. Esme usually sticks to Alice and Edward, I always knew she didn't care for me much so I won't miss any of them. Emmett and Jasper are the only two I care about here. So if they go I go." Rosalie said and I nodded and looked at Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell yeah I want to go. You're already my sister even if you're not really dating my brother. And I always love a good fight. Plus Eddie and the nosy bitch need to go, Carlisle and Esme are to self-righteous to understand or open there minds to anything else and that will be there downfall. So let's do this shit." Emmett said and I laughed out loud at how excited he was. Rose smiled lovingly at him. She like seeing him excited too.

"Ok so here's what I'm thinking. Alice is making me come over here for a birthday party when they get back tomorrow. I think I'm going to 'accidentally." cut myself opening presents. Edward will freak out because he will smell my blood and that will cause him to want to protect me. Jasper since they think you're the weak one anyways with your blood lust you can try an attack me, cause I big fuss over it. Once it's settled down Edward will for sure think that's the last straw and make everyone leave. Jasper you take off as soon as you attack me, say you need some time alone. But don't really go far. Stay as close to the La Push pack borders as you can so Alice can't see you. Rose and Emmett, you say you have decided to spend some time alone and meet up with Jasper in the woods. Once Edward and the others leave to probably head to Dumbledore I'll call you to come to Charlie's house. From there will leave." I told them and they all looked at me impressed at my plan. It would most defiantly work. We spent the next couple hour's fine tuning the plan and talking about what they can expect when joining the death eaters and how to act around the dark lord and the others.

I apperated back to my room at Charlie's around midnight smiling smugly at our plans. By the time the other Cullen's get to Dumbledore I will have taken three of their family members back to the dark lord with me. They will probably die again when they figure out there family members have betrayed them. I couldn't wait to see their faces and then when they find out about me. Oh god it was going to be good.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett would fit in well with the death eaters and once they get use to the dark magic and way of life they will crave it just like everyone else does. The dark side is seductive and no one can resist once they get started.

I packed up all my stuff that I was taking back with me, in my trunk and shrank it. I then wrote a quick note to the dark lord about the change in plans with three Cullen's instead of one so he would know and sent it by floo. Now I was ready to go once everything was set.

The next morning I got ready for school with a smirk on my face. Tonight was when the plans take place, and with the spell I had on me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Alice nor Edward will ever see or hear what is going to happen. The Magical oath they took made sure of that.

"Good morning love." Edward said as soon as I slide into his granny car. I cringed on the inside at his face and lips that were coming towards me.

_Just pretend it's Lucius, Just pretend it's Lucius. _I thought over and over as he kissed me.

"Happy birthday. Are you ready for your party tonight." he ask as we drove to the stupid muggle school.

"I guess so." I sighed and he laughed at me.

"It will be fine. Don't worry." he said holding my hand. That's what he thinks.

When we got to school the others were there waiting in the parking lot. Rose gave me a sly wink that no one saw and I smiled at her, before we went back to pretending to hate each other. Emmett acted the same as he always did. And Jasper smirked and nodded to me. They were ready as well and couldn't wait.

School dragged by like it always does. I hated Muggle School. It was so boring compared to Hogwarts, but I wouldn't have to come back after today.

After school Edward took me to his house for the party. I sneered to myself as I saw the lights Alice had put up on everything as decorations. Good she was a tacky bitch.

"Happy birthday Bella." Alice said dancing down the stairs and hugging me. I rolled my eyes but hugged her back and let her pull me inside.

"Thanks Alice, Everything looks great." I lied thought my teeth. Alice pulled my arm over towards a table that had a massive monstrosity of a cake on it along with a pile of gifts.

"Look there's even a cake." Alice said. I felt like saying duh.

"It's huge. It could feed like 50 people and you guys don't even eat." I told her and she smiled.

"We don't do anything small, honey. Now time to open gifts." Alice said handing me a small box wrapped in silver and white sparkly paper. I gave Rose, Emmett and Jasper a looked out of the corner of my eye as I took the box. They gave small nods that they were ready.

I started to tear into the paper and made sure I sliced my finger open.

"Shit." I said dropping the package as I watch a drop of blood fall to the floor. A loud growl filled the air and I looked up to see Jasper coming at me. Edward pushed me out of the way but he did it so hard I flew across the room and hit the table hard. The vase that was on that table shattered and sliced my upper arm open. Now there was a shit load of blood running all over me.

"Jasper NO." Alice yelled as Edward threw him across the room and Emmett and Carlisle restrained him. He was still growling and snapping his teeth at me. Once the smell of blood hit the air all the Vampires stopped and stared at me.

I looked up at them and pretended to be scared as Carlisle ran forward to check my arm.

"She'll need stitches. Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle said as if he was angry at Jasper. What a bunch of hypocrites. Alice tried to console Jasper and chastise him at the same time. He looked at her with disgust before fleeing out of the room. Everyone else but Carlisle going outside to get away from the smell.

"Don't worry, well get you fixed up in no time." Carlisle told me. I stayed silent as he stitched me up and got rid of the blood before calling the others back inside.

"Where's Jasper. It's not his fault he shouldn't have to leave." I said and Edward and Alice shook their head.

"No he needs to learn better control. It's best if he takes some time for himself." Alice said and I felt like telling her she was a shitty wife. Edward nodded in agreement and I just stared at him.

"Come I'll take you home." Edward said. I nodded and followed him out the door sharing a small smirked to Rose and Emmett who returned it. Everything went just as planned.

Edward drove me home in silence before walking me to the door and giving me a kiss.

"I can't stay tonight. I need to get back home. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and watched as he got back in the car and drove off, before letting a huge smile fall across my face. I went to my room after by passing Charlie and took out my phone. To text Jasper.

_Great Job. Jasper. It worked perfectly. Bella_

_Thanks darlin. I'm at the location near the border and will let you know when Rose and Em join me. Will wait for your word that everything is clear. Jasper_

Laughing I fell down on the bed but winced when my arm stung.

"Mother fucker. I can't wait till I can get Severus or someone to heal that." I said looking at my arm. I'm not the best with healing charms so someone else will have to do it and the dark lord is going to be pissed.

I fell asleep after taking a pain potion but woke up a few hours later when my phone started ringing. I picked it up without looking at it and flipped it open.

"_What." I said and I heard a chuckle. _

"_That's not a very nice way to great your friends and partners in crime." I heard Rose said and I laughed too. _

"_Well, until I came here I had never even used a phone. There are no phones or anything that runs off batteries and electricity in the Wizarding world." I told her and I heard Emmett gasp and shout. "Then what do you do when you get bored." _

"_Tell him there's plenty to do and I'll show him once where there. So how did it go? Are you with Jasper?" I ask her. _

"_Yes, we just got here. It went just as you said it would. Edward came back from taking you home and demanding we pack and leave for your safety. I told them that Emmett and I need some time to ourselves to unwind after Edward's fuck up. He growled at me but I just flipped him off and we left. Carlisle and Esme said it was fine and for us to contact them with information on how to get to Dumbledore in a few days, which of course we won't. Alice is comforting Edward right now and they don't seem worried about Jasper at all. They think he's going to Alaska." Rose explained and I smirked. _

"_Perfect. He's supposed to come over tomorrow so he will probably drop the bomb then. Once he's gone I'll text you guys to meet me at my house with your things you want to take with you. Bring whatever you want I can shrink it to fit in your pockets. Then I'll let the dark lord know where ready and he will send people to apperate you guys there. I can't take you all on my own so will need help. Then you will meet with the dark lord." I said and I heard Emmett whoop in the background and Jasper smack him. _

"_Sounds good chicka. Will be waiting. Bored out our mind but waiting." Rose said and I laughed. _

"_Oh I'm sure you can find something to do for the three of you." I said suggestively. I heard Emmett say hell yeah and Rose gasp before hum in thought. _

"_You just might be on to something there, you little pervert." she said and I laughed again. _

"_Hey, don't knock it till you try it honey. You're all hot horny Vampires. I'm sure you can have some fun. But I'm going to sleep so you'll have to tell me about it later." I said and we hung up. I smirked thinking of the Vampire threesome I just set up for my friends. Damn I good. _

I fell out to sleep after that and didn't wake up until Edward was banging on my window the next day. Looking at the clock I saw it was 11 am. Dang that potion did the trick. Opening the window Edward was sitting there looking very sad.

"Hey." I said to him and he gave me a smile.

"Can we take a walk." he ask and I nodded.

"Just let me get dressed I'll meet you outside." I said and he nodded and jumped down. Rushing around the room and trying not to laugh out loud I was dressed and outside in moments.

He motioned for me to follow him into the woods and I did. We walked a little ways before he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Bella were leaving." he blurted out. I pretended to look stunned.

"What do you mean, leaving?" I ask him.

"Were leaving Forks. Everyone else is already gone I just stayed to say goodbye. You're not safe with us here anymore." he said.

"Edward, what happened with Jasper was nothing." I said but he interrupted, which pissed me off.

"What happened was what I have been waiting to happen. I should never have gotten you involved with my family. You just don't belong in my world Bella. I don't want you in it." he told me. If I cared anything about this twit, I'd be crushed.

"You don't want me." I ask him my voice laced with slight anger. I need to give him a little warning just to put him on edge but not give anything away.

"No. I don't want you." he said in a hate filled voice. Well fuck him. I walked up towards him until I was inches away.

"You have no idea what you just did. You will reap what you sow." I hissed before turning and walking back towards the house, smirking as I went.

"Good bye Bella. I promise you it will be as if I never existed." he said after me but I ignored him. I heard a whoosh and knew he was gone.

"Until we meet again, fucker." I laughed to myself as I went inside.

"Hey Bells. Where you been." Charlie ask as I came into the house. I pulled my wand and pointed it at him.

"Say goodnight, muggle." I said. He looked confused and opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "Obliverate." I said and erased all his memories of me or of having a child at all. I went back to the door and did the same over the whole town. No one would remember me. Pulling out my phone I text Jasper.

_Game on. Bella. _I sent it and ran to my room.

_On our way. Jasper_

I grabbed my trunk that was shrunk and did a sweep on my room and turned it back into Charlie's storage room. No trace of me in the house at all. Walking back downstairs I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." I called and in walked the three Vampires carrying several pieces of luggage each. They looked at the knocked out Charlie and gave me a confused look.

"He's fine. I just wiped his memories of me as well as the whole town. No one will remember me at all." I said and they nodded. I took out my wand and shrank all their bags and they put them in their pocket.

"That's going to take some getting use to." Emmett said and I laughed. I used my mark to call the dark lord to let him know I was ready. I hissed as I got a burn in reply and the Vampires looked at me in concern. But I just shook my head at them.

Only seconds later did three swirls of black apparition form in the room as our traveling party arrived. The Vampires looked wide eyed as they appeared in all black. Two with mask covering there face and one with a black cloak like I wear. I know that was Bellatrix. The dark lord doesn't make the women death eaters wear the full face mask.

"My Bella poo." Bellatrix squealed as she lowered her hood and ran at me. I laughed as she wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too Trixie." I told her when she pulled back to look me over. She gasp when she saw my arm.

"What the bloody hell happened and please change back to your normal appearance. This muggle look is not flattering." Bellatrix said and the Vampires chuckled as I rolled my eyes and waved my wand over myself. My clothes changed to match hers, my eyes got darker and my hair lengthened to my waist and was thick and wavy.

"Much better, now the arm." she ask putting her hands on her hips.

"We had a little accident during the plan yesterday. It's nothing." I shrugged and Bellatrix whirled around and pointed her wand at the Vampires, her face and eyes taken on that crazed, I'm going to kill someone look. They raised their hands in surrender and looked worried.

"Did one of you do this to her." Bellatrix ask in a cold voice. They all shock their heads no.

"Trixie it wasn't them. It was Edward. He pushed me and I flew across the room, landed on a table and cut myself on glass. Lower your wand please, there on our side now." I said. She huffed but did as I ask and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked around the Vampires in a circle inspecting them before nodding.

"Alright. You seem ok. So are you all ready." Bellatrix ask and we nodded. I looked at the other two and raised my eye brow.

"You know the dark lord is going to have a fit about your arm, Bella." Bellatrix said and I sighed and nodded before turning back to the two unknown men.

"Who did you bring with you?" I ask Bellatrix. The two in question removed there mask and I gasp softly. The Vampires heard and looked at me strange, and then I saw Jasper look over towards Lucius with a knowing look. He must be reading his emotions.

Lucius and Severus were the two that came and they were smirking and smiling at me.

"It's good to see you again. Miss. Crouch." Snape said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Bella. Professor." I said sarcastically and he smirked even wider. He loves to get under my skin.

"Lucius. It's good to see you again." I told him hoping I didn't stutter. Lucius looked me over from head to toe and I shifted under his gaze before he smiled at me.

"Yes, it is good to see you again. It will be even better to have you back home. You look good, Bella." Lucius purred and I know I blushed like an idiot. Clearing my throat I turned to the Vampire who were smirking at me. Gits.

"Let's go." I said and everyone nodded. Bellatrix took Rose, Severus with Emmett and Jasper with Lucius. I was left to apperate alone but that was ok. They had more experience than I did.

"Where going to the dark lord's manor." Severus said and I nodded before I watched them all leave in a swirl of darkness. Once they were safely gone I too apperated after them.

I landed in the entryway right next to Jasper who jumped.

"Don't do that." he said and I chuckled.

"Sorry." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come the dark lord is waiting for you all. I assume Bella told you how to act. You walk in and bow at his feet. You don't look at him, move or speak unless he tells you to." Lucius told the Vampires who nodded. I of course have already told them the way things work.

We walked down the halls of the manor which was dark at the moment meaning there was a death eater meeting going on. He always made the manor look extra creepy when all the death eaters were attending. We came to the double doors of the meeting room and Snape knocked and we waited to be let in.

"Enter." came the voice of the dark lord as the doors opened on their own. We walked in and saw everyone there. Tons of men in black mask and cloaks standing around, with the inner circle standing at the dark lord's side. I could see the dark lord standing in front of his throne chair. He was wearing his normal black clock, no mask or anything covering his snake like face and red eyes. I had already told Jasper, Rose and Emmett what he looked like so they wouldn't be shocked. I like his look but some people get shocked when they see him for the first time.

We came to stand in front of him and all dropped to the ground in a bow or respect.

"Any problems Bellatrix." the dark lord ask.

"No my lord. Everything was done and ready to go when we arrived." she told him.

"Excellent. I knew Bella wouldn't leave anything UN done. Stand." he told us and we all stood. The Vampires were beside me staying quite just like they were told.

The dark lord motioned for Bellatrix, Severus and Lucius to take their places and they did.

Then he turned and looked the Vampires over. I felt them each tense one by one as he read their minds to insure they were loyal in wanting to join, I had warned them about this as well. Once he was done they breathed a sigh of relief and then he turned to me and looked with narrowed eyes on my arm.

"Bella, you're hurt again. How did this happen." the dark lord ask me and I sighed.

"It was an accident during our plan yesterday, my lord." I told him.

"What happened." he ask.

"Edward pushed me during the confrontation and I flew across the room, hit a table and cut my arm on a glass vase." I said and the dark lord hissed in anger as did several others in the room.

"Filthy leech. Come here." the dark lord said and I walked forward to stand right in front of him. He took out his wand and everyone tensed. I knew he'd never hurt me so I was relaxed. He waved his wand and the bandages disappeared so he could look at my cut. He cursed in parseltongue before muttering a healing spell and my arm was good as new.

"Thank you my lord." I told him smiling, moving my arm around some. It felt much better. The dark lord ran a comforting finger down my cheek like he did often.

"_I am glad you are home, Bella." the dark lord hissed in parseltongue. I smiled. _

"_It's good to be home. Are you saying you missed me?" I ask joking and he rolled his red eyes. _

"_You know I missed you brat. Now take your spot." he hissed back. _I nodded and took my spot next to Lucius as the dark lord turned back to the Vampires.

"So, you wish to join us I hear. Did Bella explain what it means to be a death eater." the dark lord ask them.

"Yes, my lord." they replied together and he smirked.

"Very well, kneel and I'll mark you. Will talk more when the meeting is over." he said and they all kneel and held out there arm.

"Do you swear your lives to my service? Swear to always be loyal only to me and to our cause." he ask.

"We do my lord." they said and the dark lord touched there arm one by one and marked them. They hissed at the pain but it didn't last long. He then waved his wand over their clothes. Rose's changed to look like mine and Bellatrix's and Jasper and Emmett got the standard death eater mask and cloak.

"Stand over there." the dark lord pointed and they moved to where he told them to.

"Now that Bella is back and bringing three more followers to our side, Vampires at that I think we should have some fun. Greyback if you will." the dark lord said and Greyback left the room and came back moments later with a bound and gagged figure of Nymphadora Tonks.

Bellatrix giggled as her blood traitor niece was thrown on the floor in front of the dark lord.

The dark lord circled her for a moment and everyone was silent waiting. Lucius had moved a little closer to me and I had to stop myself from reaching out to touch him. Damn I had it bad for this man.

"This blood traitor tried to arrest some of our Death Eaters. Now maybe we should show her what happens to those who oppose us." the dark lord said to the room and everyone cheered. The dark lord kneels down in front of Tonks as she lifted her head to look at him.

"So, what information do you have for us, blood traitor." he ask and she had the nerve to spit in his face. I was beyond mad as was everyone in the room. I walked forward and slap the bitch across the face causing her head to snap back and she yelled out in pain.

"How dare you spit in the dark lords face. You filthy bitch." I spat at her. I could see the three Vampires looking wide eyed at me. They obviously didn't think I had it in me. The dark lord placed a hand on my arm to calm me before I killed her.

"Thank you for your loyalty you just showed. Don't worry we will teach her a lesson." the dark lord said to me and I nodded before moving back to stand in my spot. Lucius put a hand on my arm and electric sparks shot through my arm at his touch.

"Are you alright." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He gave me a short nod before removing his hand and turning back towards the dark lord who was now viscously ripping through Tonks' mind to gather all the information she had. It was literally mind rape and very painful.

"She doesn't have anything of use that we don't already know, Severus I believe you wanted the honors of killing this bitch." the dark lord ask and Severus stepped forward and nodded. Tonks looked at him in horror and betrayal.

"Yes my lord. She was trying to convince the old man that I was betraying the light. Which is true yes, but she should have kept her mouth shut." Severus said smirking at the now red headed witch.

"I knew it. You're nothing but a filthy traitor. I can't believe you. We trusted you." She yelled but everyone ignored her. Severus shared an amused look with his lover Rabastan before he walked forward and put Tonks under Crucio. The death eaters laughed and cheered as she screamed herself horse.

Everyone's dark power was feeding off her pain and fear. The dark lord hissed in pleasure at the show Snape put on. I could feel Lucius' darkness wrapping around me like a glove and I almost moaned out in pleasure but I was able to hold it in.

I looked over towards the three Vampires and smirked. They were watching in rapid attention as if they were watching a good movie. I could tell they were enjoying themselves. Jasper had seen fighting and torture before in the vampire wars but the other two hadn't and I could tell they enjoyed it. Their eyes were black with lust and they were holding their breaths as blood poured out of the witch's nose.

Finally when she couldn't scream anymore Snape said the killing curse and ended her life.

"Wormtail." the dark lord called and I sneered as the little rat man came running into the room in fear at his master's call.

"Get rid of this body." was all the dark lord told him. He bowed before dragging her lifeless corpse out of the room to give it to Nagini. I hated Wormtail. He's the only death eater I didn't like. He stared far too much at me and it made me uncomfortable.

"Dismissed, Inner circle and three Vampires stay." the dark lord ordered and everyone that wasn't told to stay left quickly. Once all the lower ranking death eaters where gone, the dark lord transfigured a table and chairs for everyone to sit down and we all removed out mask and hoods.

I quickly went and hugged Draco, my best friend that I had missed terrible.

"Merlin, it's good to have you back." Draco told me as we walked to the table and sat down.

"It's good to be back." I said.

"Yes we are all glad to have Bella back home." the dark lord said smirking. Then he looked at the Vampires.

"So, what did you think of the meeting." he ask them.

"It was very interesting, that's for sure. Bella had already told us about what goes on but to see if was different. I didn't think I'd enjoy watching something like that but I have to admit I did." Rosalie said and I smirked at her, which she returned. Jasper and Emmett agreed with her.

"Good, good. Now I understand while living with the Cullen family you were partaking in the animal diet. Is that your wish to continue or are you going on human blood." the dark lord ask.

"I am going back on Human blood. I lived on it for most of my vampire life until I started to live with the Cullen's and I have missed it ever since. With my empathy it's safer if I stay on human blood to control my blood lust." Jasper said and the dark lord nodded.

"We want to go on human blood as well." Emmett said and Rose nodded.

"Very well. I will have to forbid you from feeding off any of my followers. But you are free to feed on the prisoners in the dungeons. Just clear it with me beforehand so I can let you know if there are any prisoners that are off limits at the time. It is safer for you right now if you stay here at my manor. Your future telling vampire won't be able to find you here. For now it is time for dinner. You are to join us and I will have the house elf bring you human blood so you can eat with us." the dark lord said and they nodded in understanding.

We all moved to the dining room then and sat around the table. I sat in between Rose and Draco. Once we were all seated the dark lord snapped his fingers and food and blood appeared.

I watched the vampires drink there blood and smirked when Rose's eyes closed in pleasure. It was her first taste of human blood ever and it looked as if she liked it.

"Taste good, Rose." I ask her and she nodded her head quickly.

"Oh yes. I hadn't known what I was missing until now." she said before drinking again. Jasper and Emmett who had drank human blood before smirked at her too.

Dinner time was far more relaxed then the meeting and the vampire's relaxed and joined into conversations that were going on around the table.

Like normally I kept stealing glances at Lucius who was sitting across and down a few chairs from me. Rose noticed and leaned into me.

"So Bella is into older blonde men." she ask and I blushed. Jasper and Emmett laughed quietly at me. Of course Draco heard and had to put his two cents in.

"Oh yes. She's completely in love with my father. And he with her but she doesn't believe me." Draco said and I smacked him in the arm.

"Believe me darlin. When he looks at you all I feel is lust, love and attraction coming from him." Jasper leaned over and told me. I blushed again and changed the subject.

I did catch Lucius glancing at me from time to time as he was talking with Severus about something, but still I didn't want to hope.

"Now would you three like to share a room or have separate ones." the dark lord ask the Vampires when dinner was over. They looked at each other before Jasper cleared his throat.

"Um, one room would be fine." he said and I smirked so freaking wide. The dark lord looked amused and mumbled something along the lines of whatever floats your boat. A saying he picked up from me.

"Took my advice last night did you." I ask them as I was showing them to the room the dark lord said they could have. It was at the other end of the hall from mine and the dark lord's rooms.

"Ah, yes. We gave into the attraction we have had for each other for a while now and decided to continue with the three-way relationship." Rose said and I nodded.

"Cool." I said before opening the door to their room, which they loved.

"There are silencing charms on the rooms so you can get X rated and no one will hear." I told them and they laughed and nodded. I left them to get unpacked as I went to my room to unpack as well.

Lying on my bed was a pile of freaking presents from everyone. I walked over after unpacking my truck and started to open them. I got everything from clothes to jewelry to a new broom.

"You are very popular." I heard a voice from behind me. Turning I saw the dark lord at the door. I went to bow but he stopped me.

"That's not need right now. I wanted to bring you my gift." he said and handed me a small ring box. Opening it I gasp. Inside was the missing Crouch ring my father always wore, but they took it from him when he was arrested. I looked at the dark lord with wide eyes.

"Lucius helped me track it down. I thought you could use it when you make your Horcrux." he said and I nodded. All the inner circle and a few others had decided to make Horcruxs so we never had to leave our lord and he wouldn't have to lose his important followers.

I pulled out the ring and slipped it on. I loved it. I surprised the dark lord by throwing my arms around his neck in a hug. He gaps in shock before hugging me back.

"Thank you my lord I love it." I said pulling back and looking at the rings again. He smiled and nodded to me.

"What about yours did you make sure they were safe after Severus told you Dumbledore was looking for them." I ask him.

"Yes they are all safe where no one but me will ever find them. As long as I have them Potter cannot kill me. I left fake ones in there old hiding place. Hopefully Dumbledore and Potter will think they destroyed them all and when I go to kill them they will be shocked." he said amused and I laughed.

"Now on to something more important. You and Lucius." he said and I gapped at him.

"What about us." I ask sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I know you are in love with the Malfoy patriarch Bella, have been for years. I also know that Lucius has developed the same feeling for you. Long before it was even legal for him to feel as such. But I made him promise me he would wait till you were of age. Which you are now." he said and I gapped even more.

"He doesn't think of me like that. I mean look at me and look at Narcissa. I look nothing like she did. I'm obviously not his type." I said sadly and the dark lord tsked.

"Lucius actually wasn't attracted to Narcissa in anyway. They were forced to marry by their parents. He hated having to bed her until Draco was born. And I know for a fact he likes you because he ask my permission not too long ago to ask you out and start courting you." the dark lord told me and I was speechless.

"That is if you still want him in that way." he ask me and I nodded over and over quickly.

"Oh yes. Most defiantly." I told him and he laughed.

"Good. So now you won't be surprised when he ask. And I promise you he will be faithful to you and treat you right. He is very loyal when he cares for someone. If he doesn't I'll kill him." the dark lord said and I laughed. I was so glad to be back.

The next day I was sitting around the sitting room with the three vampires. My head was in Rose's lap as we looked through a Wizarding fashion magazine and talked about things we liked. Emmett and Jasper were playing wizard chess. Jasper had flipped when I should him how they moved and attacked each other.

"Hey guys. How do you think we would look in these?" I ask them flipping the magazine around to show them a black lace knickers set. They looked at it and whistled.

"You'd both look smoking hot." Emmett said. I blushed and Rose giggled.

"I agree. You should both buy it and model for us." Jasper said winking at us. They would playful flirt with me now. They knew nothing would ever happen but it was all in good fun.

"I like them too." I said looking back at the book.

"Yes me too. Your breast would look great in those." Rose told me and I laughed at her. Even she joined in the playful flirting. Coming to the dark side has opened them up a lot. A throat cleared in the doorway and we all looked over to see Lucius standing there holding his cane. He was dressed in black silk robes and his hair was down. Damn he looked good. He glared at Emmett and Jasper for a moment before looking back at me. He must have been standing there during our conversation and by the smirk on Rose's face they knew he was there. Fuckers.

"Was there something you needed Lucius." I ask sitting up and throwing the magazine back to Rose.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone, Bella." he ask giving me a heart stopping smile.

"Sure." I nodded and got off the couch and followed him into the library, which was empty. He turned to look at me once the door was closed.

"Bella. I have something I need to admit to you." he started flicking some hair over his broad shoulders.

"Alright." I said sitting down in the arm chair he pointed to. Once I was seated I watched as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, looking nervous.

"Lucius. What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask when he didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at me and sighed.

"Bella. For a while now I have been. Developing feelings for you. Far sooner than is appropriate. I have been telling myself that you could never feel the same for me. I am your best friend's father for Merlin's sake. But I can't help it. I missed you greatly while you were gone and murderous jealousy ate me up at the thought of you dating the Vampire in America. What I'm trying to say is." he said before walking over to me and kneeling in front of me on the floor, taking my hands in his.

"I like you a lot. Maybe even love you. I would love the chance to get to know you better, take you out. Court you. If you'll allow me to that is." he said and I couldn't believe it.

"Um. Why. Why me. I mean I dreamed of this for years since the moment I met you. But you could have any witch in the world you want. You're Lucius Malfoy. Why me. A plain. 18 year old girl." I ask. I needed to know.

"My dear. You are not plain. You have grown into beautiful women. The most beautiful I have ever seen. You're smart, powerful, and loyal but have a good heart and can strike fear in the manliest of men. You're everything I ever wanted in a women and more. That's why." he said and I had to blink back a tear.

"Wow. Of course I'll allow you to court me. I've want that for, you don't even know how long." I said blushing he smirked before kissing my hand and standing.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. Draco has all but called me a coward for not saying anything sooner. I have asked the dark lord permission and I'd like to take you out for dinner and dancing. Tonight if your free." he said and I nodded standing as well.

"Then I shall pick you up here at 7. Until then." he said bowing his head and kissing my hand. A complete gentleman. Once he was gone I squealed in happiness and flopped down on the couch laughing.

"I see Lucius ask you." the dark lord said as he walked in the vampire's right behind him. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I can't believe it." I said in a dreamy voice causing everyone in the room to laugh at me.

"What's so funny?" Bellatrix ask as she strolled in looking at us all.

"Lucius just ask Bella for a date and the chance to court her." the dark lord told her and she looked at me and smirked.

"Well it's about time. But I think I need to tell him that if he fucks this up or hurts you I will kill him. Slowly." she said with narrowed eyes.

"There's no need Bellatrix. I already told him." the dark lord said seriously and she nodded.

"What about the order and those other vampires. What if they see her out?" Bellatrix ask the dark lord.

"I think Lucius is more than capable of protecting Bella. And she can take care of herself as well. But he knows that if anything happens that he can't handle on his own he is to call me right away and I will send back up and come myself for help." the dark lord said. Bellatrix nodded again before yanking me to my feet.

"Come on. We need to get you ready. You can come too Blondie." Bellatrix told Rose as she dragged me out of the room. I thought Rose would get mad but she didn't and nodded and followed behind.

"Trixie her name is Rosalie or Rose. Don't be rude." I told her and she nodded but smirked.

A couple hours later Rose and Bellatrix had me all ready. My hair was half up and half down and wavy, my eyes had light dark mark up around them and red lip stick. I had on a little black, cocktail dress that showed far more then it covered and the Crouch family ring on my right hand, it also acted as an emergency port key, thanks to the dark lord.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Bellatrix cooed looking my over and nodding at everything.

"You really do, Bella." Rose said before a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in." I called out and the dark lord walked in. He looked at me and gave a smile.

"Leave us." he ordered the other two women, who bowed and nodded. Once they were gone he came over and looked me over. Then chuckled.

"I just gave Lucius the warning that he is to keep you safe tonight, his job will be much harder with you dressed like that." he said and I too laughed, rolling my eyes.

"So I look ok." I ask UN sure turning to look back in the mirror. I was so excited and nervous at the same time.

The dark lord came and put his white fingers on my shoulders, red eyes looking at me in the mirror.

"Yes, you look very beautiful, Bella. And Lucius is a fine choice for a suitor. Your father would be proud." he told me and I nodded, smiling.

"But are you." I ask him. He's been my father since my other on was killed. I need his approval.

"Yes, very much so." the dark lord said and I spun around and gave him a big hug. He was shocked a first but then slowly returned it. Anyone else would have been curcioed for even touching him, let alone hugging him.

"Come now, enough of the Hufflepuff type emotions. You have a nicely dressed wizard down stairs waiting for you getting glares from your vampires. I think they have taken the role as your protective brothers." the dark lord said linking his arm with mine to lead me out side.

I grabbed my cloak and small handbag and let him lead me down stairs. I giggled when I started coming down them and saw Jasper and Emmett glaring holes in Lucius' head. Bellatrix and Rose saw me first and Bellatrix started jumping up and down while Rose smiled.

Draco and Severus were there and gave me nods of approval. Jasper, Emmett and Lucius saw me last. Emmett and Jasper eyes widen when they saw me and let their eyes travel up and down my body nodding. Jasper threw me a wink.

But I only wanted to know what Lucius thought. When I looked over at him I had to stop myself from gasping. He looks amazing in his dark designer robes, long hair he was wearing down just for me and holding his cane. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. He looked me over from head to toe and I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eyes smirking as he felt his emotions, whatever they were.

The dark lord stopped in front of Lucius who bowed quickly, never taking his eyes off me. The dark lord stepped away and Lucius reached for my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Bella." Lucius purred in the most sincere voice, I blushed.

"Thank you. And you look very nice yourself." I said letting my eyes roam over him one more time. Several people chuckled. Lucius linked his arm with mine, after he help me put on my cloak.

"Are you ready." he ask and I nodded.

"Remember what I said Lucius." the dark lord hissed and Lucius nodded.

"Of course my lord." he said before we walked outside and Lucius apperated us away.

We landed in Diagon Alley and he lead me to the most expensive restaurant on the street. We went inside and the hostess sat us immediately in a booth Lucius had requested. The staff was falling over themselves to help us. They knew who Lucius was and how rich he was and wanted to make sure he was happy.

Lucius ordered a bottle of wine when the waiter came over.

"A toast, to us." Lucius said as we clinked our glasses together. I let Lucius order for me since I had no idea what was good at this place. Whatever he ordered was amazing and I ate every bite.

We talked about everything. I admitted how big of a crush I use to have on him when I would come and visit Draco. And how Draco teased me about it all the time. We danced as well. I actually love dancing but I never wanted to be that close to Edward long enough to dance so I always pretended with him that I hated it and didn't know how, which was crap because I was a great dancer and so was Lucius.

He held me in his strong arms as he twirled and dipped me all over the dance floor. I had to take deep breaths. Being in his arms was a dream come true. He was tall and strong and I could feel his muscles under his robe and Merlin I bet he looked good naked.

_No you idiot don't think of that shit right now. _I thought to myself as I blushed. Lucius stared into my eyes the whole time and I felt as if he could see into my very soul.

When the restaurant was about to close Lucius paid the bill and we walked outside.

"How about a nice walk." he ask and I nodded. To my surprise we walked out of Diagon Alley and into Muggle London, I looked at him with a raised brow.

"I know we despise Muggles but the park is very nice and it was created by Wizards and the stars look beautiful from there." he said and I nodded.

It was so dark that none of the Muggles took notice of our cloaks or even paid attention to us. When we reached the park Lucius surprised me again. He wrapped his arms around me again and we danced under the stars in the park.

There was no music but we didn't need any. All I cared about was his arms around mine and how he hummed into my ear as he pressed his face against mine.

I melted. I mean how could I not he was being so freaking romantic that I felt like I was going to pass out from the emotions I felt. I was in love with this man; there was no doubt about that.

Lucius pulled back and looked down at me before slowly leaning down to kiss me. He gave me time to pull away but I met him half way and our lips met for the first time.

And HOLY SHIT. Was it amazing. Sparks flew all through my body as our lips moved together. The kiss started out sweet but soon moved to smoking hot.

I moaned as he wrapped one arm around my waist and dug the other in my hair and pulled me flush against his body. I wrapped both arms around his neck, digging my fingers into that beautiful hair I loved so much.

I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in to play with mine. He moaned at that and pulled me even tighter to him. When the need to breathe was annoyingly necessary we pulled away panting.

"Wow." I breathed and I saw Lucius nod in agreement.

"Come. I should get you home before I end up taking you back to Malfoy Manor with me." Lucius said seductively. I opened my mouth to tell him that was fine, that I'd love to go to his manor with him when a voice I never wanted to hear again said from behind us.

"Bella?" Freaking Edward Cullen. I'd know that voice anywhere. I tensed and I felt Lucius do the same to my reaction as we looked over and I groaned. I may look a little different but it was obvious they knew it was me.

Not only was it Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esme there. But Potter, Weasley, the mud blood, Sirius Black and my old teacher Remus Lupin. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in Lucius chest.

"Crouch." Potter said and I glanced at him.

"Pot head." I said and he flushed with anger.

"Who's Crouch?" Alice ask.

"Her. Bella Crouch. She was in our year at Hogwarts but she was a Slytherin." Potter told them and I groaned into Lucius chest again. His arms tightened around me more.

Edwards face was one of shock and anger with a touch of betrayal. All the others looked shocked.

"Bella, what are you doing here. Why are you not in Forks and who is this guy." Edward ask when I still didn't answer.

"That's Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father known Death eater and right hand man to Voldemort." I heard Harry Potter say and the Vampires growled. Lucius pushed me behind him and had his wand out in seconds.

"Get away from her. Bella come with me love." Edward said and Lucius hissed at him.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you Vampire. Never did." Lucius told him and the four Vampires stopped growling and looked at me. I knew this was going to end bad so I took out my wand, causing the vampires to gasp, and conjured my Patronus.

"My lord me have a problem. Cullen's, Potter and his friends are in the Muggle Park we are in. There may be a fight before we are able to leave. Just wanted to let you know." I whispered to it so no one could here. I watched as my snake flew through the air towards the dark lord.

"Bella. What's going on." Alice ask in her bell like voice. I step beside Lucius with my wand in my hand. Lucius put a protective arm around me. I smiled at him. Really I could take care of myself but I loved the gesture.

"Lucius is correct, Edward. I don't want anything to do with you." I told him in a cold voice. When they got a good look at me Edward frowned.

"What happened? You look slightly different." he ask.

"This is how I am supposed to look, idiot. What you remember was a glamour charm so I looked more like a muggle." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch? And what about Charlie?" Edward ask and I laughed a cold laugh. Before I could answer more swirls of apparition surrounded us and the dark lord sent help and to my surprise the dark lord himself landed next to me. Bellatrix too was very close to us looking scary.

The light side retards all gasp in shock.

"Voldemort." Potter spat raising his wand.

"How dare you speak his name Potter?" I spat raising my wand at the idiot and sent him to the ground with a Crucio. The dark lord chuckled before touching my shoulder.

"Relax Bella. He won't do anything." the dark lord said as Potter got back to his feet and raised his wand again. I nodded and lowed my arm and sent a nasty look at the other side. The Cullen's looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Ah, Ah Harry. We are in Muggle London. You wouldn't want to be seen nor have innocents hurt now would you. We on the other hand would fight back with everything we have not giving a shit about the Muggles." the dark lord said. Potter narrowed his eyes but didn't attack.

"Are you alright Bella." the dark lord ask. Lucius and I bowed.

"Yes my lord." we both said and Edward growled.

"To answer your question vampire. Bella was sent to the states by me to gain trust from your family, gather information and feed it to me. The muggle she lived with was charmed to pretend he was her father." the dark lord answered Edwards question in a hissed voice.

Edward looked hurt. All four of the Cullen's did.

"Oh, please. Don't even pretend you gave a shit about me. You know if I had cared anything about you I'd be hurt that you were fucking that bitch while going out with me." I said pointing to Alice who gasp and Edward looked down ashamed.

"I only did that so I wouldn't lose control with you." Edward mumbled and Alice looked hurt but brushed it off. I snorted.

"I really don't care about what you did Edward. It's not like you're the only one she's whoreing around with. But she should be ashamed of betraying Jasper like that." I said and Alice growled in anger.

"Shut up. Jasper knows nothing about this and he won't ever find out." Alice spat back at me. Three laughter's sounded behind us. We parted and let the three red eyed Vampires walked forward. The four Cullen's were stunned when Rose put and arm around me and Jasper and Emmett kissed my cheek. Lucius glared at them but didn't say anything.

"I already know Alice. Have known for a long time that my wife was nothing but a filthy slut." Jasper said as he wrapped an arm around both Rose and Emmett from behind them.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose. What are you doing with them? Oh baby what have they done to you. Your eyes." Alice said and walked forward towards Jasper but Rose's growl stopped her.

"Don't you dare touch him? Jasper is with Emmett and me now. Touch our mate and we will tear you apart." Rose said in a dangerous vampire voice and I giggled. Alice turned towards me then.

"This is your fault isn't it. Why I can't see them anymore. You turned them against us." Alice said and jumped at me. Everyone acted at once on our side. Rose, Emmett and Jasper all sprung forward and slammed into Alice. Bellatrix, Lucius and the dark lord had moved me behind them and had there wands out. I watch from behind Lucius as the vampires ripped apart the bitch.

When the other side tried to help her the dark lord cast a shield between them and us so they couldn't get anywhere near to help.

"Stop. Don't do this." Carlisle yelled to his old kids as they torn up his other daughter. Finally when she was in pieces Jasper smirked and set her on fire before they calmly walked back over towards us.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Don't mess with us. We fight to kill. Potter until next time." the dark lord said and apperated away. The others did too one by one.

"Bella, please. I love you. I never stopped. I lied that day in the woods. Please you don't belong with them." Edward pleaded and Lucius' arm tightened around me.

"Well, I don't love you. Never did. I have a real man now. I do believe I told you, you would reap what you sow." I said smiling at Lucius who returned it. Edward looked sad and angry all at once.

"Bye bye." I said and Lucius wrapped his arms around me and with the swirling darkness we were gone.

When we landed back in the Manor the dark lord strolled over to me quickly looking me over.

"You're ok?" he ask and I nodded before he turned to Lucius.

"Report." the dark lord ordered. Lucius quickly told him how they came up to us as we were leaving the park and how I sent the Patronus just in case.

"Well at least that's one Vampire down on their side. Leaving only three so that is a good thing." he said nodding. Lucius relaxed at my side and I smiled at him.

"So did you have fun." the dark lord ask.

"Yes very much so." I said and Lucius nodded wrapping am arm around my waist.

"It was a lovely evening that I'd like to do again, soon." he said and I nodded. I walked Lucius to the apparition point after that so I could get another kiss good bye. What I really wanted was to take him to my room and let him shag me into the mattress but I'd have to wait a little bit for that. Lucius was a gentleman after all.

He pulled me to him and gave me a toe curling kiss that had me moaning and panting harshly.

When he pulled away he kissed my hand before pulling back.

"Sweet dreams my love." he said before apperating way. I stood there in a daze for a moment before walking on cloud nine to my room and flopping down on the bed.

"Wow." I said and smiled. Lucius was amazing and the kisses were hot, was the last thing I thought before I went to sleep.

Weeks went by after that and everything was great. Lucius was over here every day and always made time for me. He took me on more dates but to places that were far away where we couldn't run into anymore light side. He also took me to his Manor and we had dinner and danced there a lot. Draco and Pansy were both very happy for us and always made sure to give us private time whenever he took me to his Manor.

We had moved from kisses to touches and hot and heavy make out sessions but that was it so far and I was dying. I wanted him like a crack addict needs there drugs. Every time I saw him I wanted him to throw me up against the wall and fuck my brains out, but he was intent on going slow until I was sure. I let him go slow because it was sweet but now I think I may need to move it up a notch myself. Show him I'm ready.

Today I was walking back from my room after showering. Bellatrix and I had just finished a torture session on a light wizard for information before we killed him. It was great fun, we made the man piss himself in fear with just our sadistic smiles.

I was walking towards the office of the dark lord when I found myself face first shoved into the wall and a body pressed behind me.

"Um, don't you look yummy." said a deep voice behind. I had no idea who this was as I had never heard it before, but he was pissing me off manhandling me like this. I tried to wiggle free but he growled at me.

Werewolf. I realize. Must be one of Greyback's wolves who obviously doesn't know who I am.

"Get your filthy hands off me." I hissed to him and he laughed.

"I don't think so. I'm going to take you home with me delicious one and have my way with you." he purred into my ear and then licked the side of my face. I chocked on the bile that rose in my throat.

"_I'll get help young one." I heard Nagini hiss as she slithered away quickly. _

"I don't know who you think you are but you're making a huge mistake and I will kill you if you don't take your hands off me." I snarled causing him to growl in anger and push me into the wall harder. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and yanked back. Bastard.

"Keep your mouth shut bitch." he said.

"Crucio." I heard coming down the hall. The werewolf howled in pain and dropped to his knees letting me go. I spun around and kicked him hard in the face causing his head to snap back as he fell to the ground still under the curse.

I looked up to see Lucius holding his wand towards the werewolf and his face was livid with anger. The dark lord, Bellatrix and Greyback also there, looking very pissed off as well.

"How dare you put your filthy hands on my witch." Lucius snarled at him before letting up the curse. Before he could get his breath back the dark lord killed him quickly and turned to Greyback.

"Keep your wolves under better control. If she was injured I would have killed you along with this piece of shit." the dark lord snarled and Greyback nodded, sneering down at the dead body of the wolf that made him look bad.

Lucius was quickly at my side after that and the Vampires came running in quickly to see what happen, they all look at me with worried eyes. Bellatrix was explaining it to them as Lucius ran his hands over my face and neck.

"Are you alright." he ask and I nodded.

"Fine. Thank you." I told him and he pulled me into a deep kiss. I vaguely heard the dark lord tell everyone to leave us in private but I wasn't really paying attention. All I cared about was the lips that were driving me mad. Lucius pulled away with a growl.

"Filthy beast dared put his hands on you." he said to himself and I smiled at his protectiveness. I grab a hand full of his dark robes and pulled him back down and into another kiss as I concentrated on apperating to my room. When we landed it was on the bed with me straddling him.

He dropped his cane on the floor and plunged both hands into my hair as he dueled with my tongue. A hiss escaped his mouth as I grounded my hips down onto his hard erection.

I had my cloak off quickly and finally broke the kiss to sit up and gaze down at him. Giving him a wink I lifted my shirt up and over my head and threw it on the floor. Lucius sucked in a sharp breath as he gazed at me and then back into my eyes, seeing my need and hunger in them.

"Are you sure this is what you want." he ask and I nodded. He sat up quickly pulling my mouth down to his again as he flipped me over and laid his rock hard body down on top of mine.

I was able to push his cloak off and started working on all the damn buttons. Finally I parted the shirt and ran my hands over his muscular chest causing him to groan above me. I removed the shirt he does the same to my bra before his lips latch onto one of my breast causing me to gasp in pleasure.

We both worked on the others pants and before I knew it we were both naked and Lucius was making his way down my body, kissing and nipping at my skin. I reached down and untied his long blonde hair so it flowed over his shoulders as he settled between my legs and began licking my pussy.

"Oh god." I gasp as I arched off the bed and dug my hands into his hair. He smirked up at me and continued to lick, suck and finger me until I was screaming out my release. Once he licked me clean and kissed back up my body I was still trying to catch my breath but the look in his eyes had me soaking wet again.

He looked like he wanted to devour me, the lust, love and hunger in his eyes almost took all my breath away.

"Please, Luc. I need you." I begged as I ran my nails down his back, he hissed and arched before starting to slowly push into me. I moaned as the filled me. When he reached my barrier she stopped.

"This will hurt some love." he told me and I nodded. He kissed me deeply as he thrusted forward and took my virginity. I gasp loudly as the pain hit. Lucius stilled and kissed my neck and face until it passed.

"Move, please." I said and he nodded before pulling out and slowly pushing back in. The pain had turned to nothing but pure pleasure.

We kissed, touched and moaned as our pace sped up and Lucius thrusted faster and harder and I moved my hips with him and begged for more. The darkness inside the both of us mixed and hummed as Lucius took me at a fierce pace when his control finally snapped. And I loved it.

"Fuck, you feel good. Cum for me, Bella." he ordered as his head dropped into my neck.

I screamed as he bit my neck and my orgasm was tore from my body. I thought I might actually black out it was so intense. Lucius moaned loudly as I clamped around him and he too roared out his climax and spilled inside of me, before collapsing onto the bed on top of me, panting.

I ran my hands through his hair as I finally came down from my high with a huge smile on my face.

"That was amazing." I finally said and Lucius rolled over off me and pulled me into his chest, smiling and kissing my temple.

"Indeed love. The best I ever had." he told me and I knew he was telling the truth by his tone and love in his eyes.

We fell asleep quickly after that, both sated and happy.

The next morning I woke up to Lucius placing kissing on my bare shoulders from behind me. Smiling I turned towards him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Morning." I said after we broke apart.

"Yes it most certainly is." he said smirking at me and I laughed. We took a long shower making love again before heading down to breakfast. As soon as we walked into the dining room I blushed as everyone looked at us with amused eyes.

"Not. A. Word." I said as we sat down, several people chuckled at us and the Vampires looked very amused which caused me to roll my eyes. Rose mouth we'd talk later to me before everyone went back to their breakfast.

"Severus any news on the order." the dark lord ask as we ate. He looked up from his place next to Rabastan and answered.

"Not much, my lord. The remaining Cullen's are still very moody. Edward is deeply hurt and keeps trying to talk Dumbledore into trying to bring her to them. But Dumbledore knows there's no chance of that happening. He and Potter have been collecting your Horcruxs and they are under the impression that they have got them all except Nagini." Severus told us and the dark lord nodded.

"I think we should move forward with our plans. The sooner Potter and Dumbledore are out of the way the easier it will be to take the Ministry. Where are they hiding Severus." the dark lord ask.

"Hogwarts my lord. Dumbledore moved them all there a week ago since the school year is now over." Severus told him.

"Then we take Hogwarts. Is the potion for Potter ready." the dark lord ask and Severus nodded. The dark lord had found a way to kill the Horcrux that's inside Potter without killing himself. The basilisk potion would fix that problem and make Potter easier to kill.

"Good. We just need to make sure all of you have made your Horcruxs before we take Hogwarts and I will contact our other vampire allies to make sure there ready. Within a few weeks we should be able to get into Hogwarts and kill Potter and Dumbledore." Voldemort said and we all smiled and nodded. We couldn't wait.

AN: I've had this story on my computer for a while and I wanted to wait until it was finished to post it, but since I haven't updated anything in a while I thought I'd give you all this to read and let me know if I should do another chapter to finish it up. I PROMISE to finish all my other stories and thank all my readers that have stuck with me this long. I'm sorry my updates are few and far between but I am working on them. REVIEW please.

Thanks Felicia2235

"Okay Bella. You're the only one left that hasn't made your Horcrux yet. Hell even me and Pansy made ours and look were fine. Just get it over with so everyone won't be worried about your life during the battle." Draco said and I signed. Yeah I'd been putting it off. Not for any reason really. I just wanted to make sure everyone I cared about was protected before me.

"I am. Tonight. Lucius is going to be with me. The dark lord said he had a muggle he knew I'd enjoy killing. So stop bitching. I just wanted to make sure everyone else had there's in place before I completed mine." I said and Draco nodded and went back to petting Pansy's hair as she laid her head in his lap. She was still weak from making her Horcrux that morning and Draco wasn't leaving her side at all.

It had been a couple of weeks since the dark lord said we would be attaching Hogwarts soon. Every one of the loyal inner circle had made there Horcruxs and I was the only one left but I'd have mine done that evening. I'd be immortal and I didn't need Edwards's ass to get it done.

"How are you and my father doing." Draco ask and my three Vampires chuckled. I had my head in Rose's lap lying on the couch while Jasper and Emmett played chess again. I hadn't been feeling all that well the last day or two so Lucius ask Rose to make sure I was watched which she agreed to. Hell the Vampire's barely left my side anyways.

"Were great. Why?" I replied to my best friend who was sitting at my feet. He just smirked at me.

"Just wondering. I hardly see him these days since he's planning with the dark lord or sexing you up. But when I do see him he's always so blissfully happy." Draco commented and I smiled.

Yes Lucius and I were amazing. No problems at all and yes he sexes me up as Draco put it quite a bit. Not that I'm complaining. I was head over heels in love with Lucius Malfoy that it wasn't even funny and Lucius has admitted just two weeks ago that he too had fallen in love with me. I was on cloud nine.

Now all that we needed to make this perfect was to finish off the order and be done with it. Voldemort already had the Ministry under his thumb. The only thing left was Hogwarts and we'd be taking that in a few days.

"It's time love." Lucius came in a few minutes later. Nodding I hopped up and took a deep breath when I got just a bit light headed. Jasper looked at me funny but I smiled and shook it off.

Taking his hand I let him lead me to the dungeons where the dark lord was waiting beside a cell. Smiling at me the dark lord step out of the way and I gasp.

Inside the cell was Mike Newton. The idiot muggle boy that use to drive me absolutely crazy when I attended Forks high school.

"Oh my." I said as a smile lite my face. This was going to be fun.

"I take it you approve." The dark lord ask me and I nodded quickly stepping closer to the cell to get a better look. He was stunned and looked to have tried to put up a fight that he clearly lost. But it was defiantly him.

"We ask your Vampires if there was a human that you might want to be rid of. Imagine possessive Lucius hearing of this boy that was consistently after his witch. Well as you can see he was eager to bring him for you to dispose of. He will make a great kill for your Horcrux." The dark lord said and I looked at Lucius who pretended he didn't know what the dark lord was on about. Laughing I gave him a deep kiss before pulling back.

"No one but you." I whispered into this ear causing his eyes to sparkle with happiness and he nodded giving me one last kiss before we turned back to the dark lord who was looking at us with a raise brow and amused face.

"If you're done we can move on." The dark lord said and I giggled and nodded to him.

"You have your ring?" he ask and I nodded showing it on my hand standing out proudly. Nodding he moved forward and opened the cell as we stepped in.

"Once this is complete you will feel weak for a little while. Lucius is prepared to insure nothing happens to you while you are recovering." The dark lord said and Lucius knew it was meant as an order to which he nodded. He would do anything for Bella. His love.

Nodding I prepared myself mentally for this. I knew it would probably hurt to rip my soul apart to insure my immortality but it was worth it. Opening my eyes I looked at the dark lord to let him know I was ready.

Waving his wand we watched as Mike groaned in pain as he came to. I felt Lucius behind me and I was grateful for his support. This was a new branch of magic that I wasn't use to and I was just a bit nervous.

"Where am I?" Mike ask rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on the room. Chuckling kneeled down close to him to get his attention.

"What's the matter Mike. Confused?" I teased and Mike snapped his head over to look at me. Frowning he looked at me for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Who are you." He ask and I chuckled again.

"Oh my mistake I forgot I removed everyone's memory. Let me fix that." I said and pointed my wand at his head and removed the memory charm causing him to blink and shake his head a few times to clear it as the memories can back. Looking back at me he gasp.

"Bella." He ask and I nodded. He tried to move towards me but a quick flick of Lucius wand had him chained to the floor and unable to touch me.

"You will keep your filthy hands off my women." Lucius told him and Mike frowned in confusion before looking around more as I stood up. When he caught site of the dark lord he screamed like a girl and tried to move away but was unable to thanks to Lucius.

"Bella. What's going on? Who are these people?" Mike ask eyes darting back and forth from to the dark lord who was just smirking in the corner watching.

"Well Mike. This is my lover Lucius Malfoy and that is my lord and adopted father Voldemort and you. Well your my sacrifice." I purred into his ear and he jerked back and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Begin." Voldemort old me and I nodded. I wanted to play with Mike some so I put him under the Crucio for a few moments just enjoying his screams of pain. I had to build up my darkness so I used my joy of seeing him in pain to build my magic until it reach the level needed.

"Now." The dark lord said and I thrusted my power towards Mike.

"Avada Kadavra. Animus scindo"I yelled and gasp as I felt a part of my soul split and attached to the ring I always wore just as the green killing curse hit Mike and he screamed as he died.

Lucius caught me as I started to collapse at the sensation of the transfer. I knew it would take a lot out of me.

"It is complete. Lay her down so she can rest." The dark lord said to Lucius who had swung Bella into his arms. The Dark Lord placed his hand on her cheek and nodded that everything went as it should and now all she needed was to rest.

Lucius carried Bella out of the cells and up to her room in the manner passing three worried Vampires on the way. The dark lord assured them she would be fine and they had no choice but to wait for Bella to recover.

Lucius paid no mind to any of that. All he cared about was Bella and his eyes never left her as he carried her into the room and laid with her on the bed.

He spent time running his finger in her hair and down her face until finally he let himself fall asleep with her safe in his arms. Where he wanted to make sure she always stayed.

The next days went by rather quickly. Bella recovered just fine and they began training nonstop to insure everyone, even the three Vampires would be ready. They didn't expect the battle to be all that hard but it was a rule of thumb to be prepared for anything.

Lucius watched from the window of the dark lord's office as Bella trained with some of the other death eaters. He was highly worried about her being in this battle. But he knew Bella was not the type of witch to sit back while everyone else went to battle. She was a fighter and he loved that about her. But it didn't stop him from worrying.

"You worry too much Lucius." The dark lord told him as he came to stand next to him and looked out of the window as well.

"I know. It's just." Lucius said and Voldemort interrupted.

"You just love her. That's fine. And I'm glad you worry. It means you'll protect her and keep her safe. But Bella can more than take care of herself. She will never sit by and watch when she can fight and she has every right to fight after everything she's been though. I cannot think of another person that hates Dumbledore as much as me. Just trust that she knows what she's doing." The dark lord told him and he nodded. He knew he was right. He would just make sure to keep an eye on Bella during the fight.

"We end this tonight. Half of you will be rounding the light up at the Ministry which should be easy with the amount of our people on the inside. The rest of us will take Hogwarts. Tonight the world becomes ours." Voldemort said and everyone cheered as they got ready to leave. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were talking with the Volturi guard that arrived that day to help. Aro sent some of his best to insure our victory.

Draco was kissing Pansy good bye. She would not be attending the fight since they found out the other day she was pregnant and Draco refused to have her in danger and Pansy agreed.

"Promise you will be very careful love. If anything should happen to you." Lucius told her and she grabbed his face and kissed him to shut him up.

"Nothing will happen. And you better make sure you're careful as well. I'll kick your butt if you let anything happen to you. My love." Bella told him as she caressed his face. Nodding he kissed her one more long time before pulling away and putting his mask on. It was time.

The light side watched in horror as the Dark lord marched towards them. They knew they were outnumbered. The dark not only had more Vampires than them but they have Dementors and giants as well. This was not going to end well.

"Well old man. This is the end. One way or another this battle between you and I will end here tonight." Voldemort said and Dumbledore actually felt scared. And to top it off Severus Snape was standing at the dark lord's side and Dumbledore knew Snape had fooled them all. For once Dumbledore didn't think they were going to win, even with Harry on their side.

Bella smirked as she looked into the faces of the remaining Cullen's. She could see the dread on their faces. They were fucked and they knew it.

Bella whirled around as she blasted another order member back and she looked around. The light was putting up a fight that was for sure but the dark was obviously winning. There were only a few light members left and Voldemort was currently dueling both Potter and Dumbledore. The remaining Cullen's were doing what they could to protect Potter on Dumbledore's orders but Jane was having fun with them by hitting them with her power only to release them for a moment and then start it over again. Bella shock her head laughing.

Severus, Bellatrix and Lucius were dueling with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Bella could tell Severus was not really trying. He was just playing with them making the two remaining marauders think they were winning. They hadn't ever really seen what Severus could do but when he unleashed they'd be dead.

Bella dueled her way over towards the dark lord to help and stood side by side with him as he fought.

"Bella. Help us." Edward yelled as Jasper ripped his arm off and Bella just laughed as the three Cullen's were torn apart and Emmett sat them on fire. Bella sighed. They were finally gone. Even if she didn't do it herself she was able to watch as it happened and that was perfectly fine with her.

Bella turned when she heard a cry of pain and say Voldemort had slashed Potter across the chest and he was bleeding out.

"Now Bella." Voldemort said and Bella nodded. She knew what she had to do. She bolted towards where Potter was laying on the ground and the Mudblood was trying to heal him.

"Crucio." Bella yelled and Granger was thrown back in pain and slammed into the brick wall behind her. The dark lord kept Dumbledore busy as Bella feel to her knees by Potter and forced the Horcrux removing potion down his throat. She forced him to swallow and watched as his scar bleed and he scream in pain as the part of the dark lords soul was removed from him and transported back to the dark lord.

"No." Dumbledore yelled and Bella was unable to defend herself as he slashed his wand and she cried out in pain as she was thrown backwards hit the wall and started to blackout when part of the wall crashed down on her.

She thought she heard someone yelling for her but the pain all over her body blocked out her ability to answer back. The last thought she had before she passed out was at least she did her job and Potter was no more.

I woke up some time later to see what I was lying in a bed in the Hogwarts hospital and Lucius was sitting in a chair at my side, holding my hand and staring off into space.

"Lucius." I croaked out unable to talk much since my mouth was so dry. Lucius started and immediately gave me water before caressing my face.

"Bella. Thank merlin. How do you feel love?" he ask me and I gave myself a moment to feel my body and felt that I wasn't in pain anymore.

"I feel alright. What happened?" I ask and Lucius sighed.

"After you gave Potter the potion Dumbledore hit you with Severus Septum Sempra curse across the chest and blasted you into the wall. You were almost crushed in the rubble. In his anger of seeing you hurt the dark lord killed Dumbledore quiet violently as well as finished off Potter before we got you free. All the other light members are either dead or captured. I was fighting with Severus and Bellatrix when we heard you scream. I left them to kill Black and Lupin and went to find you. You've been asleep for three days love. Severus was able to heal you. You'll have a small scare on your chest but other than that you should be alright." Lucius told me and I nodded. One more scar meant nothing to me.

"So everyone is alright?" I ask and he nodded.

"Yes no deaths on our side. The ministry is completely under our control as is Hogwarts. The dark lord is already putting his laws in place. He's been in and out of here checking on you though. Everyone has. I thought I was going to lose you." Lucius told me and I could see tears in his eyes at the thought. Sighing I gave him a kiss before pulling away.

"I'm fine. I'm alive and we won. That's all that matters." I told him and he nodded before pulling me into another deep kiss. God's I love his man was the last thought I had before Lucius showed me just how much he missed me.

Everything in our world was peaceful once I was released at from the hospital wing. Hogwarts was ours and the dark lord made Severus the headmaster and it was ran the way it should have been, Rabastan of course was always at his lovers side.

Voldemort took his rightful spot as the Minister with Lucius as his right hand. Lucius was thrilled he finally got the position he always wanted and the dark was finally on top.

Draco and Pansy got married and had a little boy and little girl. Twins and couldn't be more happier. Draco ran the Malfoy companies while his father was working at the Ministry.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett adopted a little witch baby that had no family after the war. They lived in a flat together in Diagon Alley and couldn't be happier. They kept in touch with the Volturi and from time to time would help them when they needed it in the muggle world but most of the time they stuck to the Wizarding world where they didn't have to hide and could finally be happy.

Bellatrix actually became the overseer of Azkaban. The prison that she spent most of her life in. She was thrilled to be on the other side. All the light members that were killed and refused to convert were placed under her watchful eye in Azkaban. Where they belonged.

And Lucius and I. Well were great. We got married a few months after the battle and I moved into Malfoy manor with him, Draco and Pansy but I also worked at the Ministry with the dark lord as his assistant. I enjoyed my job and enjoyed being able to work with my adopted father and my husband.

We had two children before I wasn't able to have anymore but that was fine with me. We couldn't be happier with our family and since we'd never die it would never end.

Immortality is amazing and Edward was an idiot for hating it. I couldn't ask for a better life and I know my father would be proud of me and everything we accomplished.

THE END


End file.
